4 meses de vida
by PsychoMusical
Summary: john tiene una enfermedad, pero como siempre su gran amigo dave, estará con el para apoyarlo y animarlo.
1. un dia raro

4 meses de vida

El día estaba nublado pero a Dave le afectaba muy poco puesto que hoy iría a ver a john al hospital!

pov's Dave.

Desde hace tiempo que John a estado en el hospital…

Y desde el primer día lo he visitado.

Hoy como siempre fui a visitarlo... hace como 2 minutos que empezó la hora de visitas, siempre voy temprano para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el, también falto al colegio, a veces tengo que ingeniármelas para cruzar la barda del colegio. Pero lo are siempre "solo por el" porque... i love him...

Fin del pov's.

-Dave, no deberías descuidar el colegio solo por verme... puedes reprobar el año y no quiero eso!

-mira John soy tu amigo y me importas mucho, solo quiero estar contigo y que no te aburras en este jodido hospital...

-Dave mírame...- John le tomo el rostro para estar "frente a frente"- estoy bien... mañana podre volver a casa! y talvez al colegio, claro si papá me deja!- dijo sonriendo, sin soltar el rostro de Dave, Dave vio que ligeramente se estaba sonrojando, pero lo logro disimular.

-Es en serio!?- dijo Dave muy emocionado, por fin podrían salir al nuevo parque que hicieron a 2 cuadras de la casa de John!, bueno nuevo para John ya que ese parque lo hicieron hace como 3 meses y John a estado internado como 4 meses y medio. Tenia muchas cosas preparadas para el!.

Al día siguiente, es sábado! perfecto para que John y Dave puedan estar unos días al aire libre y ir a millones de lugares! pero Dave no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que harían el y John, en un momento se dio cuenta de que sonreía como imbécil, y en su espejo se vio sonrojado- en ese momento sonó el celular de Dave, era John!, Dave rápidamente tomo el celular

-J-John? que pasa?...

-se que es tarde pero tenia que preguntarte... podrías venir a recogerme a las 3:00pm? mi padre dijo que estaría ocupado y que no podría recogerme, pero dijo llegaría cuando yo llegase.

-claro! no importa, iré allá muy puntual!

-gracias Dave! eres el mejor AMIGO del mundo! adiós me tengo que ir.

-a-adiós John descansa!- Dave sintió horrible... porque le dolieron esas palabras que deberían hacerlo sentir bien?... a si! sus sentimientos, los a sentido desde que tenia 14. Acaso John lo vería siempre como un amigo? jamás podría Dave abrasarlo y decirle "te quiero" sin que se lo tome como un te quiero de amigos? Dave soltó una lagrima pero rápido se limpio con la manga de su camisa, el es demasiado "cool" para llorar, Dave se acostó en su cama con el teléfono en mano el cual tenia la foto de el y John cuando fueron al parque de atracciones, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Dave a las 2:30pm Se metió a una ducha, desayuno, se lavo los dientes, se puso su camisa favorita, la cual era la que John una vez le había regalado en su cumpleaños, unos pantalones negros y sus converses rojos. y llego exactamente cuando cambio a las 3:00pm y vio que John estaba en una banca y a un lado estaba una enfermera de pelo negro y labios azules platicando con el.

-Dave!- grito John saludándolo con la mano.

-John!- Dave grito y corrió a abrasarlo. en el abraso Dave no dejaba de ver a la enfermera con desprecio. Ella miraba a John con una cara de deseo como si se tratase de un dulce o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Dave.

-Dave... ya puedes soltarme...- dijo John con un tono gracioso.

-lo siento- Dave estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero logro disimularlo- bueno vámonos ya! que haremos muchas cosas hoy! llegaron a casa y el papá de John estaba llegando en su auto. John abraso a su padre y su padre le dijo -John... Tenemos que hablar... será una charla rápida me tengo que ir a comprar harina al supermercado- casi de inmediato se le borro la sonrisa del rostro a John- Dave quédate aquí en un momento volverá John- dijo el padre en tono serio, ellos se fueron a la cocina mientras Dave esperaba en la sala, pensaba y pensaba- (debería hacer algo ahora al respecto de mis sentimientos? o solo evadirlos, pero si sigo así podre hacer algo estúpido, pero... John y yo siempre nos hemos dicho todo, incluso las cosas mas incomodas. le podría decir cuando su padre se valla al supermercado... si! lo are! pero... si el no siente lo mismo? si! que estoy pensando? quien se fijaría en un chico que se cree cool, irónico, que hace pésimas rimas, y que a parte es muy engreído? John es genial, siempre hace buenas bromas, sabe tocar hermoso el piano y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar. No aguantare mas... en algún momento tendré que decírselo... ) Dave volteo a ver a John no escuchaba muy bien la charla, pero por las expresiones de John y su padre parecía que se trataba de algo malo, al final John quebró en llanto.

Dave sin pensar entro corriendo sin importar lo que le había dicho el padre- John! que pasa!? Oh! por favor no llores!- el padre estaba asombrado por la reacción de Dave, pero se fue de la casa al supermercado.

\- D-Dave, la razón por a cual me dejaron salir... no es porque este mejor, sino... me quedan cu-cuatro meses de vida...- John lo dijo con la voz ente el llanto- q-que? John! tu... oh! ya entiendo es una de tus bromas, no? uff! por poco y caigo!- Dave rio nerviosamente, despues se dio cuenta de que John seguía llorando y lo miraba, no con esa cara que ponía después de una broma, su mirada contagiaba su tristeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era cierto.- n-no John! dios mío!- las lagrimas de Dave comenzaban a salir rápidamente y empezaba a trabarse mucho, así que John se tranquilizo y trato de calmar a su amigo-Dave... tranquilo ya no llores! y-yo... a-aun tenemos tiempo para ir a los lugares que me dijiste! 4 meses es mucho! vamos!- Dave se seco las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa y volteo a ver a John, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo corriendo y lo llevo al dichoso nuevo parque, estaba nublado y no había nadie se sentaron en el césped debajo de un árbol.

Había un silencio incomodo que duro aproximadamente 1 minuto, así que Dave se animo a hablar.

-John, te prometo que estos días are que sean los mejores de tu vida...- dijo Dave mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de John.- yo...- Dave no termino la frase, John lo había besado en los labios, se separo y se vieron los 2 a los ojos, por supuesto Dave estaba mas asombrado que John.

John se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... y se puso muy rojo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza diciendo- lo siento!, lo siento!, lo siento! lo sien- las palabras sobresaltadas de John, fueron cortadas por el beso de Dave, John lentamente cerro los ojos. De un momento a otro se dieron cuenta de algo... estaban en el parque en el cual ya había gente y aparte empezaba a anochecer.

-John... e-estoy enamorado de ti!...

-Enserio!?...uh...- John se dio cuenta de la pregunta estúpida, pensó que le respondería con el sentido irónico, típico de Dave, pero no dijo nada.- D-Dave...- fue interrumpido por el celular de John, la conversación era de un: si, no, si, no, no y un voy para allá

-era mi papá... el quiere que volvamos a casa, es peligroso...- John a pesar de que su padre es muy serio en verdad le importa John.

-okey... supongo que bro se preocupara por mi...

-no!...uh… Dave s-si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa!, papá me dejo pedir pizza y no creo que el coma, también tengo películas geniales; de terror, comedia y suspenso, me las compro mi padre...

-Si!... bueno solo tendré que avisar a bro.

-claro!

John espero a Dave mientras el hablaba con bro, no tardo mas de unos minutos y se fueron a la casa de John.

Llegaron a casa y el padre de John vio a Dave con una mirada como diciéndole "porque estas aquí?", no es que no le callera bien Dave, si no que se sentía a tal grado celoso de que John le tuviese mas confianza y que pasase mas tiempo con el y ablando todo el tiempo de el.

Pasaron y John pidió las pizzas.

-se tardaran como 20 minutos en llegar, esta lejos la pizzería y son recién hechas- dijo John con un tono de entusiasmo-, así que... Dave vamos a mi cuarto?, tengo un nuevo juego en mi pc!- dijo John muy emocionado! ya tenia ganas de jugar con Dave.

-claro amigo!

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto el cual estaba como lo recordaba John un poco desordenado, pero le daba nostalgia. John corrió, dio un brinco y se tiro en su cama- ah... extrañaba mi cama!- Dave se sentó a un lado de el. Estaba muy callado desde que llegaron a la casa, el pensaba en todo lo que había pasado; el beso, los besos, las "caricias" y... que le iba a decir John?, acaso algo como, yo también? su mente divagaba tanto que no se daba cuenta que John le hablaba

-Tierra llamando a Dave! me escuchas? Dave!

-uh? oh, lo siento John, estaba pensando...

-en que estabas pensando?

-en... no tiene caso... solo... John y-yo te gusto?

-he!... acaso mi beso no fue suficiente para decir que siento algo mas que eso?- la voz de John era tímida pero firme, mientras que Dave no hablo, tenia una cara de asombro que paso a una mirada al suelo con un sonrojo Des-disimulado, un rojo que delataba que tenia pena.

El silencio incomodo se volvió a presentar, esta vez no fue tan largo.

-John...-se le acerco Dave a John y se puso encima de el, John se puso un poco nervioso, Dave se le acercaba mas y mas, Dave puso la mano en el rostro de Dave y ligeramente acariciándolo, lentamente los dos fueron cerrando los ojos, y se dieron un beso, Dave quería llegar un poco mas lejos, aunque se limito a un beso, el cual bruscamente fue interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose, era el papá de John!, rápidamente se separaron pero no podían hacer nada, el padre ya había visto a Dave encima de su hijo besándolo.

-solo quería decir que la pizzas ya llegaron... aquí están...- el padre dejo la pizza en el estante a un lado de la puerta y cerro la puerta.

El momento mas incomodo de debe que había tenido en toda su vida era ese, al igual que el de John.

-John...q-quieres ser m-mi... novio?- debe se trababa pero con su dificultad logro decirlo y después trago saliva.

-claro que si!-John lo dijo muy feliz, su cara que anterior mente era de vergüenza y timidez se convirtió en una completamente feliz.

-enserio?! Dios mío yo... he...y-yo...

-D-Dave estas llorando?

-son lagrimas de felicidad...y además t-tu también lo haces...- John sintió las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-es porque también estoy feliz!... me gustas desde que tenia 13 y ahora bueno por fin estoy contigo.

-si! yo...t-te amo -Dave sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no le importaba ya.

De repente se escucha la voz del padre que estaba afuera y enfrente del cuarto de John-si siguen platicando se les enfriara la comida!- no era un tono de enojo, mas bien era un tono burlón.

-s-si y-ya estamos comiendo!-rápidamente tomaron las rebanadas y empezaron a comer, la noche era fría y parecía que fuese a llover, una noche linda para ver películas de terror!, Dave y John se acostaron en la cama y se pusieron a verlas todas hasta quedarse dormidos.


	2. tiempo familiar

Hola! Muchas gracias por los review y los fav! La verdad me emocione bastante cuando los leí, pensé que este fanfic iba a ser uno de esos que a nadie lee, Enserio muchas gracias!

Hice un poco corta la pág. Porque:

1\. no quería escribir todos los días que se quedaron ahí los cuales son 7.

2\. quiero dar el misterio de que paso con ellos ¬u¬

3\. ... solo tengo 2 xD

No pude subir la pág. El jueves por unos problemas personales… es que el mundo me odia TuT xD

Así que la subiré el viernes ya que es el día el cual no tengo mucho trabajo xD

* * *

Pov's John-

En la mañana, una intensa luz se poso en mi cara, entre-abrí mis ojos. y voltee a ver donde estaba Dave- Dave? donde estas? - Dave se había ido... no sabia por que.

-el se levanto temprano, dijo que su hermano le había llamado... creo- dijo papa cuando entro a mi cuarto y me miro

-oh, si... ya lo note...

-hijo... se que estas pasando por sentimientos extraños y...

-papa... no quiero hablar de esto, yo... se lo que hago...

-bueno... entonces...mira! voy al punto [-por favor] si! ya... sabemos que tenemos un tiempo "limitado" en ese tiempo me gustaría convivir contigo estos días... ya sabes sin el "cara bonita" de tu novio. Unos días de "padre e hijo", que te parece? podría llevarte a pescar, a jugar algún deporte, oh lo que quieras, solo quiero pasar tiempo con Tigo para conocerte mas a fondo, quiero saber como te sientes que te gusta, que no así que, que dices hijo?

-p-papa... ya no sigas-sin querer unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron, era una de pocas veces que podía ver que mi padre mostrase que le importo- e-esta bien papa, eso me gustaría mucho, me parece que Dave también debería pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano solo le llamare.

-Ok... yo... preparare el desayuno-salió de mi cuarto mientras yo le marcaba a Dave.

Le conté todo lo que paso y le dije que el podría aprovechar y convivir con bro. Nunca lo he visto en persona, Dave me ha enseñado fotos pero Dave me cuenta muchas cosas de el. Dave me dijo que "trataría" de hacerlo, que me la pasase bien y colgó, parecía que tenia algo de prisa como si lo apuraran...

Pero bueno no me preocupe por eso, Dave es un tipo ocupado hace muchas cosas geniales. Después de re-organizar mis cosas papa me llamo para desayunar, era 2 tostadas huevos estrellados y tocino, en forma de carita feliz. Hace mucho que no veía este desayuno... mi papa solía hacerlo cuando teni años bueno... mucha nostalgia para seguir recordando.

Fin del Pov's

Por otro lado Dave estaba buscando su videojuego favorito de cuando era niño como loco, por fin lo vio en una caja con discos viejos de bro, posiblemente de XXX, no lo duda ni un segundo.

-bro! quieres jugar?

\- ahora no lil'man... estoy ocupado...- Dave al escuchar esto pauso su juego que apenas empezaba y fue a donde se escuchaba la voz de bro. El estaba arreglando lo que parecía una cabeza de conejo robótica.

-Vamos, no seas así, John dijo que pasaría tiempo con su padre y bueno... dijo que deberíamos... convivir más... ya sabes como familia, no se ir a unas convenciones, y si quieres... no se... puedes ayudarme con mis rimas o lo que quieras

-je...entonces solo porque tu novio te dijo algo, le harás caso ?jajaja... así que eres la mujer de la relación, no? ajajaja!

-q-que? n-no! que mierda?! El no es mi novio...- Dave se había exaltado dando a ver un notorio sonrojo pero se calmo- y si lo fuera yo no seria la chica! y te digo en serio!- Dave en verdad quería pasar tiempo con bro. Y en su mente pensaba (no puedo decirle a bro sobre… no por el momento… tengo que esperarme talvez un poco…)

-bueno ya que insistes! desde hace tiempo que quería ir a la playa! ya sabes! chicas en bikini o bueno en tu caso chicos jaja, el mar, las bebidas frescas, que dices lil'man?

-me parece bien!.

Después de que bro le firmara un permiso para faltar al colegio según porque estaba "enfermo" , empacaron maletas y fueron directo a la playa.

-la isla del padre? uh... suena... cool...

-si! era la mas cercana supongo...-bro parecía estar un poco distraído.

-Dave!- una voz femenina se escucho desde lo lejos.

-Jade?- Dave a su sorpresa estaba Jade con su primo Jake en la playa también

-Dave que genial que estés aquí! en que hotel se hospedaron? nosotros en el potro-proto...n...

-Porto Novo, Jade! Porto Novo!- dijo Jake parecía que este se lo había repetido varias veces.-uh... hola Dirk...

-hey Jake! parece que nos divertiremos aquí o no Dave? nosotros también nos hospedamos en ese hotel! escuche que en la parte de arriba hay una piscina!-dijo bro muy animado.

-si... supongo- Dave no podía dejar de ver el jodido celular para ver si John le hablaba pero no había ni un mensaje.

Después de una platica en la cual se preguntaba; en cual piso estaban, en que habitación y que habían traído, entraron al hotel y desempacaron.

John y su padre prepararon sus mochilas para acampar en la noche y pescar en el día, en el camino en el auto, hicieron bromas gastadas y viejas, lo típico que se hace en un viaje en auto.

Llegaron a zona de acampar en la cual hay un rió donde hay peces y otro para nadar aunque según el padre esta un poco más lejos. ( **o tal ves no le gusta nadar** )

Dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y pusieron su casa de campaña, cercas se veía otra pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

El padre inicio el fuego y puso a calentar unas salchichas y carne que habían traído.

-papá...t-tengo miedo...- en el silencio de la intemperie se escucho la voz de John- no quiero morir... t-tenia tantas cosas que quería hacer, casarme, convertirme en un gran comediante, enseñarle esa vocación a mi hijo o hija y que siguiera mis pasos... yo...-a John se le empezaba a quebrar la voz, estaba llorando.

-...John- a al padre se le acababan las palabras, no podía decir; "tranquilo todo estará bien", por que no lo estaría. No podía decir "cálmate" como mierda alguien se calmaría al saber que le quedan 4 meses de vida?! Y de echo menos ya pasaron 3 días!.

-te amo hijo- dijo el padre mientras abrasaba a John, sin poder evitar las lagrimas.

-yo también papá...- John se sentido mejor con el abraso, recordó que tiene un padre y amigos que lo quieren.

-John? eres tu?- se escucho una voz de chica muy familiar. Rápidamente John se despego del abraso.

-Rose? hola!-John se limpio las lagrimas que tenia. el padre vio que el sobraba en el lugar a si que se fue donde estaciono el carro.

-John! que haces aquí? mi mamá me trajo para escapar de su nuevo ex, al parecer terminaron mal, ella esta en la camioneta escuchando canciones depresivas mientras se acaba todas sus reservas de alcohol, aunque yo escondí unas cuantas botellas en mi maleta

-uh... no crees que deberías consolarla? Digo; el amor familiar hace sentir bien a la gente… lo se de experiencia…

-no, ella principalmente me corrió de ahí.

-ok, entonces... que quieres hacer, digo no hay mucho pero...

-puedo traer mi casa de campaña para acá con ustedes? mi mama no sabe casi nada sobre acampar.

-claro! será Súper divertido que estés con nosotros! te ayudo a traerla!

Luego de traer la casa de campaña, la mamá de Rose vio al padre de John y fue a saludarlo.

-holaaaaa! ssheor *seior *señor eggber *Egbert, tannto tiempooo!

-hola señorita Roxanne

-dime Roxy! hace cuanto que no nos vhemos? desde... la *hic* ay! no se! mucho tiempo! *xD*

-siempre sueles estar ebria?

-es que termine con el pataan de mi noviho! y por cierto! tienes noviha? *;)*

-eh... no

-interesante...

Mientras John y Rose jugaban a quien sacaba mas en flappy bird, la madre de Rose seguía haciendo preguntas y cosas tontas con el padre de John, empezaba a anochecer y todos se sentaron frente a la fogata y empezaron a contar historias de terror perfectas cuando acampas en un lindo bosque, al final ya era tarde y todos fueron a dormir, la noche era fresca y linda, el mañana seria genial o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

Por favor si tengo mala ortografía perdónenme! (Tanto escribir con auto corrector en el celular me volvió torpe xD)

Adelantos:

-no! Dave quédate!

\- no John! si tu padre no me quiere aquí es mejor que me valla


	3. corales

Tengo demasiados trabajos! TuT pero aquí esta la pág. 3. Espero que guste :D

* * *

Una semana genial! John y su papá regresaron a su casa al amanecer, el cielo se veía hermoso y parecía que seria un grandioso día.

-papá, me divertí mucho! recuerdas cuando la mamá de rose grito "un cocoridilo" y rose la corrigió "mamá! se dice cocodrilo y ni siquiera es un cocodrilo es una lagartija! jajaja fue muy gracioso!-John se había divertido mucho esos 7 días; fueron a pescar y se divirtieron tirándose agua

-si, yo también me divertí-el padre si se divertido, fuera de que la mamá de rose lo estuvo acosando todo el tiempo; el se divertido.

Llegaron a casa y todo era como siempre, John se había tomado muchas fotos y las quería poner en su álbum, eran muy especiales aunque le hubiera gustado tomarse unas cuantas fotos con Dave, entonces recordó que traía el celular en el bolsi...-mi celular? donde esta?- no esta? que raro parecía haberse evaporado de su bolsillo. John busco en su maleta; nada. En su ropa; nada. No la encontraba en ningún lugar. Entonces se le ocurrió un lugar donde buscar; en la maleta de su padre- aquí esta!...aquí esta?...porque esta aquí? yo recuerdo haberlo dejado en mi maleta...- John checo los mensajes y vio en total 296 mensajes, baya numero!

-John, ya te e dicho que no agarres mis cosas sin per...

-al entrar el padre, John le enseño el celular y su padre no pudo negar el crimen.

-papá, porque tenias mi celular?

-solo quería que no te distrajeras con el como lo hiciste cuando llegamos y mira te divertiste mucho!, tan malo fue eso?-John apenas le iba dar la razón hasta que entendió cual era el verdadero propósito.

-no! no es cierto! esto lo hiciste por Dave, cierto?! No quieres que hable con el! todo por tus jodidos celos!-el padre no contesto su mirada fue suficiente para que John supiera que era cierto

-no puedo creerlo después de todo aun no confías en mi?!

-no es que no confié en ti es que no quiero que te lastimen- el padre dijo eso y se fue.

John se acostó en su cama eran las 5:34 pm, tenia sueño así que durmió un rato.

El mismo día, en la tarde (2:00 pm)

Dave estaba enojado, le había mandado una cantidad exorbitante de mensajes a John y ni uno solo le contesto! obvio no estaría por siempre enojado, lo ama.

-Dave! me escuchaste?- la voz de Jade se escucho.

-uh!... oh! lo siento Jade no te escuche...- lo dijo mientras la vio y luego volvió a ver el celular

-oh! no importa no era muy importante...-Jade se fue. Parecía un poco triste

Dave ya quería irse, quería ver a John, pero su hermano seguía tratando de ligarse al primo de Jade, el cual en una cierta manera le recordaba mucho a John.

Dave se puso sus audífonos y empezó a divagar en su mente.

-*suspiro* John... joder! lo extraño! y el primo de Jade solo hace que lo recuerde mas... cuando llegue le daré lo que tengo para el... jaja! eso fue un poco... -Dave trato de no imaginarse cosas pervertidas pero fallo-oh... d-dios- Dave se quedo atrapado en su salvaje imaginación.

-Dave! respóndeme, mierda!-bro se había enojado, le había estado hablando desde hace rato, y los audífonos que traía Dave no ayudaban mucho.

-ah! joder! bro! tranquilo ya te escucho!

-que estabas haciendo? estas un poco rojo-al decirlo le pellizco una de sus mejillas

-ahg! déjame! no hacia nada!-Dave odiaba que bro lo tratase como un bebé.

-un argumento dudoso lil'man, pero bueno el primo de tu amiga Jade; Jake, se ofreció a llevarnos así que entra al auto.

-ok.- dijo Dave secamente, aunque en verdad estaba muy emocionado, claro porque ya podría ver a John.

El camino estuvo lleno de charlas de los mayores, bro se había sentado en frente y Jake manejaba. Mientras que Jade y Dave se sentaron atrás.

Dave traía sus audífonos así que estuvo callado todo el camino y Jade se quedo dormida, Dave veía el camino y de vez en cuando como bro miraba al primo de Jade; era una mirada especial muy diferente a la mirada normal que siempre tenia, mientras que el primo de Jade le hablaba de cosas y en momentos hacia gestos un poco infantiles. En momentos Dave se reía de lo que hacían aunque no escuchaba lo que decían.

Dave se estaba quedando dormido, sentía sus parpados pesados pero no quería dormirse, vio que bro se acercaba al primo de Jade, y el solo se alejaba poco a poco, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas aunque Dave no notaba bien lo que pasaba estaba dormitando, solo de repente abrió los ojos y ya estaban en su casa.

-eh? que mierda? cuando llegamos

-oh, despertó el bello durmiente! jajaja! tranquilo acabamos de llegar-bro sonaba muy animado algo debió haber pasado en lo que el estuvo dormido

-okey

Dave ayudo a bro a bajar el equipaje y se despidieron;

-adiós Jake! espero vernos de nuevo...-dijo bro con una sonrisa picara

-si a-adiós... Strider... a-a lo mejor para el 2 de abril venga...- dijo el primo de Jade, el cual parecía nervioso y desviaba la mirada

-adiós Dave! Porque ya no vienes a mi casa? deberías venir y también John! Pero bueno te veré en la escuela a ver si esta vez si vienes- dijo Jade con unas risitas tiernas.

-si, adiós! que te va...

-espera! déjame tomar una foto!- Jade había interrumpido a Dave pero Dave nunca se niega a las fotos

-okey

Jade abraso a Dave, lo cual lo hiso sentirse incomodo, y la cámara contaba 3...2...1... y antes de que se tomara la foto Jade beso a Dave y la foto fue testigo. Dave no supo como reaccionar se quedo en blanco, Jade se fue corriendo y entro al auto de su primo y se fue.

-baya, baya... le estas engañando a tu novio? tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk- dijo en tono burlón bro mientras hacia una seña de "no" con su dedo

-no! yo no hice nada ella me beso! yo no tuve nada que ver!- bro no escucho se fue sin hablar.

Dave vio la hora en su celular 6:02 pm. Vio un mensaje de John: Dave ya llegue a mi casa. Dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y se arreglo rápidamente y salió corriendo a buscar a John.

Dave toco la puerta y abrió el padre de John.

-b-buenas noches señor se encuentra John?

-no de hech...

-papá... déjalo pasar...-dijo John desde adentro de la casa

-si...pasa...-dijo el padre con un tono de amargura

-con su permiso señor Egbert...-Dave al decir eso entro

Dave entro al cuarto de John y John se le tiro en cima con un abraso; lo que John siempre acostumbraba cuando alguno de sus amigos se iba lejos.

-Dave! te extrañe mucho! no te imaginas a quien me encontré en el viaje!- John tenia un tono muy alegre, pero su alegría fue apagando cuando vio que Dave no le devolvía la sonrisa y ni siquiera el abraso- Dave?

-ni un mensaje Egbert? enserio? que te costaba solo haberme respondido un puto mensaje?-Dave tenia un tono de intensa furia, pero estaba calmado.

-Dave! no entiendes! mi padre traía mi celular!

-si claro! Me estas diciendo que no te diste cuenta que no lo traías!?

-si! no me di cuenta estaba jugando y conviviendo con rose y mi padre! yo no soy Dave Strider que se pasa todo el jodido día en el celular!

-espera!...rose? ella estaba contigo?-Dave había cambiado de cara al escuchar el nombre de rose.

-si ella y su madre estaban de pasada por ahí...-John se preguntaba "que hay de malo que haya estado con ella?"

-...- Dave se quedo pensativo.

-que?

-no... Nada

-tu sabes que yo te amo, no deberías desconfiar de mi, estoy harto de que la gente lo haga-John abraso a Dave.

-solo que... no quiero perderte...

-Dave... eso será un problema... sabes que próximamente ya no estaré contigo...-dijo John refiriéndose a los menos de 4 meses que le quedan.

-j-John! no digas eso! no quiero pensar que hare sin ti!... yo...-Dave empezaba a llorar pero John trato de calmarlo.

-Dave tranquilo... se que es será difícil pero hasta entonces... yo estaré contigo, solo y únicamente contigo, sin importar lo que diga o haga mi padre-dijo John sin dejar de abrasarlo

-Pero porque tu padre te quito el celular?-Dave se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas.

-Bueno... no es que no te quiera... es solo que es un poquito celoso, como los papás lo son con sus hijas cuando el novio se presenta con ellos. Solo que la diferencia es que yo soy hombre... y aparte creo que esta un poco molesto por la vez que te vio encima de mí...

-Jajaja... pero no te haría nada malo... aunque ahorita estamos solos... y tu papá esta horneando pastel...-Dave lo dijo volteando a ver a John, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Dave~!-John sonaba en una mescla de molestia y pena y se soltó del abraso para estar cruzado de brazos con tierno puchero - no harás nada ni hoy ni nunca...-la manera tierna de John de decirlo solo hacia que a Dave le dieran mas ganas de echársele encima

-Ya, ya! ya entendí no te enojes bebé!- le dijo Dave a John como si realmente de un bebé se tratase.

-No hables así! tengo 17 años! ya no soy un bebé!

-Eres mi bebé!-Dave lo dijo con un tono seductor pero John seguía cruzado de brazos y Dave se sentó en la cama.

-Un bebe no haría esto- el se le fue encima a Dave dejando lo acostado en la cama y John quedaba encima de el.

-Baya, baya... el niño quiere jugar como adulto?- Dave seguía con su tono seductor- entonces juguemos...-Dave beso a John, un beso apasionado, John no se resistía aunque estaba un poco nervioso; el sabe besar pero no es experto. Al momento John tomo el ritmo del beso, el cual se intensificaba, al punto de que Dave empezaba a morder el labio de john.

-Esta bien! si quieren hacer algo háganlo en un motel o algo así! no en mi casa!- el padre de John había entrado sin tocar y vio a la "inapropiada" escena.

-P-papá! ya te e dicho de tocar antes de entrar!- John estaba ahogado en el color rojo de vergüenza de sus mejillas

-S-señor Egbert! usted disculpara!- Dave era el que mas se le notaba, su piel era casi blanca como el papel y su cara estaba roja como un tomate- John, será mejor que me baya.

-no quédate! estamos en mi cuarto y no hacíamos nada malo!-John volteo a ver a su padre.

-nada malo?! Estaban casi teniendo sexo!-[-papá!] dijo John- no puedo creer que confié en ti! y tu! largo!- dijo el padre de John, volteando a ver a Dave.

-no! Dave quédate!- dijo John agarrándole el brazo a Dave.

-no John si tu padre no me quiere aquí es mejor que me valla...-Dave se soltó y salió mirando al padre de John con un leve desprecio

-muy bien por lo menos tu novio entiende mis ordenes!-dijo el padre de John

-papa! es injusto! tengo 17 años en 1 mes mas cumplo 18! no me puedes seguir tratando como si tuviese 13!

-pues sigues siendo menor de edad y vives bajo mi techo así que vives bajo mis reglas así que estas castigado! sin salir, sin celular y sin cenar!- dijo el padre muy enojado, agarro el celular de John y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-pues quien quiera comer tus asquerosos y empalagosos pasteles!...aaahhgg!-John dio un grito ahogado en su almohada.

Parecía que la noche seria muuuy larga, pero al padre se le olvido que John tiene una computadora, tal ves mañana en la mañana John, le hable a Dave por pesterchum. No por ahora ya es tarde y el estaba agotado emocional mente, pero no tenía sueño, pues había dormido un rato antes, entonces John vio que en la mesita de noche que esta a un lado de su cama había una bolsa con conchas y corales muy hermosos y había un papelito que decía:

De: Dave.

Para: John.

Espero que te gusten! Te extrañe toda la jodida semana. Te amo!

John sonrió y se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos mientras cantaba una canción.

* * *

seee... los subire bien tarde pero el día viernes! como casi se acaban las clases, los maestros no estan haciendo nada y no encargan tarea! (/^n.n^)/

Adelantos:

\- no se Dave...jamás lo e hecho... y no se si lo pueda hacer...

-tranquilo John... tu padre no se dará cuenta...


	4. perdónenme! TT

AVISO!

* * *

No podre subir paginas por un tiempo por 2 razones TuT

Mi portalil se le frego el cable de carga (-se le frego o lo fregaste? :v)

Tengo algunos problemas muy personales (con mis amigos y mi Ex :T)

asi que con todo mi ser quiero pedirles disculpas y espero que comprendan

-PsychoMusical


End file.
